Who's The One for Me
by DrarryLover Malfoy
Summary: Its 8th year and Harry has realized his true feelings for men but what happens when he's torn between 2 people who gave him a hard time for the past 7 years who secretly have loved him.
1. Chapter 1

**Who's The One for Me?**

**Its 8****th**** year and Harry has realized his true feelings for men but what happens when he's torn between 2 people who gave him a hard time for the past 7 years who have secretly loved him.**

**Draco/Harry/Snape**

**Chapter 1**

"Potter turn around in my classroom" Professor Snape said.

Harry turned around and looked the teacher in the eye.

" Detention Mr. Potter. Be at my office tonight at 6 o'clock."

The bell rang and Harry went to catch up to with his friends to go to the common room and wait for dinner.

"Right foul git he is." Ron said

"How dare he give you detention. You did what he said" Hermione pestered

"I'm not worried about it I'll be fine."

"Potter!"

The Gryffindors turned to find Draco Malfoy walking to them

"What Malfoy"

"Can I speak to you for a moment please"

The boys walked over to behind a gargoyle

"What"

"Can ummm we hang out tomorrow. You know in Hogesmede."

"What?"

"I want us to be friends please"

"Why"

"Just. Please"

"Fine, but if you do anything so help me -"

"I won't. Later Harry"

Draco walked off smiling

"What was that all about" Ron said

"He wanted to be my friend and go to Hogesmede with me tomorrow"

20 minutes till 6 Harry, Ron and Hermione were doing homework by the fire in Gryffindor common room.

Harry couldn't pay attention but when he heard Ginny coming downstairs from the girls dormitory so he began to gather his books. Ginny has been trying to ask Harry out for the past week but Harry wasn't interested.

"See you guys later" he ran to the portrait hole and was out the door when Ginny yelled his name

Once he was out of sight from the Fat Lady Portrait he started to walk to the dungeons. Once he reached them it was 10 till 6 so he began walking fast when he heard 2 people arguing.

" Draco how could you ask Potter to Hogesmede I thought you were going with me and Blaise."

"I'm sorry Pansy but I can't hold it in anymore."

"Draco I don't want you hurt"

"I know but its worth a shot"

Harry walked around to see them.

"Potter! What are you doing –" Pansy said

"Detention. What are you planning for tomorrow Malfoy"

Draco turned red and started to stutter when Snape came around the corner.

"Potter you're late. 15 points from Gryffindor"

Harry walked pass the Slytherins behind Snape to his office

When the 2 reached the room Snape locked the door and put up a silence charm.

"What are you doing?"

Snape took off his cloak and walked over to Harry

"I love you Harry"

"What"

"I know I don't show it but its because student-teacher romances are illegal, but I can't help myself"

"You… you fancy me?"

"Greatly. Harry please let me show you how much I love you." Snape said rubbing Harry's half-hard dick

Harry went for Snapes belt buckle and began to unfasten it as Snape removed his shirt. Harry took off Snapes trousers to find the Potions Masters hard 6 inch cock.

"Is it your first Harry"

"Honestly no Cedric Diggory was. Even though I was really confused by it, I just realized my true sexuality.

"Brilliant then that means I don't have to get you use to the feeling"

Harry got on his knees and put Snapes cock in his mouth. Harry sucked the Potions Masters hard cock filling his mouth completely

Suddenly there was a knock at the door

Harry immediately removed the penis from his mouth just as Snape came. He pulled up his pants and put his shirt on quickly removing the silencing charm and unlocking the door allowing the person in.

"Professor Snape sir I… oh I'm sorry"

"No problem Mr. Malfoy what is it."

"You wanted me to come by today at 6:30. Its 6:25"

"Right uh Mr. Potter you can go now that is all for your detention"

"And Mr. Malfoy you can go to I don't need you anymore."

Harry and Draco left together

"Harry can I ask you something"

"What Draco"

He stopped and pushed harry against the wall and kissed him. "I love you Harry James Potter."

"I….. uh…."

"Oh right okay I understand" Draco said beginning to walk away

"Wait" harry pulled back and kissed him "I love you to"

Suddenly the bell rang for dinner and the boys walked off holding hands.

When they reached the entrance he the Great Hall Blaise and Pansy came running to the two boys

"Potter, Draco what's going on" Pansy said grabbing Draco's hand but he realesed immediately

"Nothing I'll see you tomorrow Harry"

"Later"

Harry walked away to find Hermione and Ron

When he entered the Great Hall he ran into Snape

"Hello Sir."

"Mr. Potter" Snape winked and walked away.

Then Harry saw Ron with Ginny and Hermione at Gryffindor table so he went over to sit beside Ron in front of Ginny facing Draco and his friends

"Hi Harry"

"Hey Gin"

"How are you"

"Brilliant" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Harry will you go to Hogesmede with me tomorrow"

"Oh ummm….." Harry's smile vanished "I'm sorry Ginny but I'm already going with someone."

"Oh… alright. She's a lucky girl"

"Right"

After dinner everyone went to their houses for bed. Harry sat with Hermione and Ron talking for a while. Although harry wasn't really paying attention. He couldn't stop thinking about Draco and Snape

"Harry are you alright" Hermione said breaking his train of thought

"Yeah I'm going to bed. Night"

Harry went upstairs and took off his clothes, standing in his boxers when he heard a voice come from beside his bed.

"Well I was wondering when you'd get here"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't posted I didn't think anyone would read my story till I checked my email and school and I don't have a personal computer. I was very happy to see how blown up my inbox was. Thank you to all my followers.

**Who's The One for me?**

**Chapter 2**

Harry looked into the depth of his room noticing the three sleeping roommates obviously not noticing the clod voice that came from his bed. Harry watch as the figure moved forward and noticed long straight hair follow behind, it was a female, but who?

Harry raised his wand "Who are you" he demanded holding on strong to his wand

"Oh Harry lower your wand its me." It was Ginny. She stood in front of him in her bra and panties.

Harry took a deep gulp "Wh-what do y-y-you want Gin. A-a-are you alright."

"I'm perfect Harry" she leaned to kiss her raven-haired love

"Stop! Don't!"

"What's wrong I thought you liked me?"

"I'm sorry Gin but not like that"

Ginny walked to Harry's bed and gathered her clothes. As Harry watches the saddened girl he felt sorry that he had disappointed her. "Ginny I'm sorry its just….. complicated."

"Right." Ginny didn't dare look him in the eyes and left without another word to the 'Boy Who Lived'

OoOoOoOo

The next morning woke with a jump. He looked up to see a blonde haired boy with grey eyes looking at him "Good Morning" the boy said before attacking Harry with his lips

"Draco what are you doing here? How did you get in? You could have-"

Draco attacked his lips again. "You ask way to many questions Harry and don't worry everyone has already gone to Hogesmede."

"What! What time is it?"

"12:00. Come on slow poke get up."

Harry climbed out of bed and immediately grabbed some clothes to wear. Draco just stood there and watched his new boyfriend get dress in front of him. Draco walked over just as Harry was about to put his shirt on "You have very strong muscles" Harry smiled and grabbed Draco by the waist pulling him into a kiss. Licking the lips of his boyfriend begging to enter his mouth, finally allowed to enter Harry explored every texture of his lovers mouth

Then there was a loud bang "Harry are you awake. Open up!" It was Ron, Harry looked worried at Draco and whispered to him to hide in the bathroom. Draco ran over closed the door and locked it.

"Come on in Ron" Harry said pulling his shirt over his head as the ginger walk in.

"What's going on Harry? Who were you talking to"

"What? No one"

"I heard voices"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Right. Well me and Hermione are down stairs waiting hurry up will you"

"Yeah give me a minute"

Ron walked out and Harry ran to get Draco "That was close."

"I thought your friends knew you were gay"

"I haven't told them yet I was going to tell them tonight"

"Do it tonight please I don't want to be your secret Harry."

"I will"

Draco kissed Harry, then Harry broke it and went to get his Invisibility Cloak. "Wear this please until we are alone. I don't want them attacking you." Draco took the cloak and put it on and they made their way downstairs

"That traitor!" a person said from one of the beds

OoOoOoOo

Yes another cliffhanger I'm sorry I just think they add more intensity and make people think and want to read more. Comment please if there is something to help this sorry I'd love to hear your ideas. Hope you liked it. I'm also working on another Drarry I'll let you know when I have that up so you can check it out


	3. Chapter 3

**Who's The One for me?**

**Chapter 3**

Once out of sight of their friends Draco took Harry's invisibility cloak of. They were at the top of a hill looking down at Hogsmede. The boys were so high up that all the people and classmates looked like ants.

"How long have you had this Harry?"

"What the cloak?"

"Yeah"

"Dumbledore sent gave it to me my first year for Christmas. It was my Dads"

"YOU JERK!"

"What?"

Draco ran to the Gryffindor "You're the one who drug me through the snow in third year"

"Oh yeah that was funny"

Draco playfully wrestled the boy to the ground. Grasping hard at his wrist and kissed the Gryffindor

Suddenly there were 3 snowballs being thrown at the boys and they parted and look to see how was throwing them.

"YOU TRAITOR!"

It was Pansy. Draco ran to his best friend as she fell to her knees.

"Pansy you don't understand."

"Yes Draco I do, but Potter I thought you were only going to be friends with him."

"I told you I was gay Panz"

"Just leave me alone Dray. Just-"and she ran off down the hill

"Draco-"

"Don't I'm okay she'll come around"

The boys started to walk back to Hogwarts Draco keep his head at his feet and wouldn't dare look up, except for when a sway of long red hair flew in front of his face and found him and his boyfriend falling to the ground.

"Harry I thought you had a date to Hogsmede" Ginny said looking at Draco with disgust

"I never said that Gin I said I had plans for Hogsmede"

"Right"

"We were just headed back to the Common Room would you like to walk with us Ginny"

"With you and Malfoy? I'll pass besides I'm meeting Dean Ron and Hermione are up there though"

"Greet! See you later Gin"

OoOoOoOo

Harry and Draco made there way to the Gryffindor Common Room, after the war passwords were no longer and other houses now spent time in each others common rooms. Harry opened the portrait to the common room as him and Draco walked in, they were laughing. Hermione and Ron were the only ones there. They stood up at the entrance of the ex-enemy's to find them not only laughing but holding hands

"HARRY!" Ron yelled

"Oh umm.. hey guys"

"You're with Malfoy"

"Please don't be mad"

"Mad... MAD! I'M FURIOUS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AFTER ALL THIS GITS DONR TO ME AND 'MIONE? I WOULDN'T HAVE MINDED FRIENDS OR YOU BEING GAY BUT THIS IS TO FAR DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT HE'S DONE AND HAS SAID ABOUT YOURT PARENTS AND MY FAMILY, AND CALLED 'MIONE A MUDBLOOD"

"Ronald" Hermione had moved to hold Ron back from attacking

"NO. COME ON HERMOINE" Ron stared for the exit

Hermione didn't move

"WELL… ARE YOU COMING"

"I'm sorry Ronald"

"FINE" Ron stormed out

Draco was sitting in a chair watching the scene go down he didn't want to interfere with the Gryffindor drama. He watched as Harry walked to sit on the couch. He buried his head into a pillow and began to cry.

"Harry" Hermione said as she went over to comfort her friend "Are you sure about this?"

"About Draco, of course I am." He leaned to whisper in her ear "I… I love him 'Mione."

Harry was bad at whispering and Draco popped his head up "I… I love you to Harry."

Harry got up and ran to Draco and kissed him. Draco loved him back he's never been happier

OoOoOoOo

Yay I got a couple more followers! Thanks for reading please comment would love to know what you think. A majority of the story will be Drarry. There will be a few Snarrys soon so all my Snarry peoples don't give up on me


	4. Chapter 4

**Who's The One for me?**

**Chapter 4**

November 27th. Thanksgiving night

Harry walked in to the Great Hall he looked everywhere for his friends but couldn't find them. Ron hadn't talked to Harry in 2 months and made Harry's class assignments harder for him by not helping. Harry has never seen Ron so mad. Today Hermione had told Harry her plan to work things out with Ron. He hated fighting with Ron and would try anything to fix things.

Finally he spotted them Ron looked mad, like always lately Harry started to the couple when he was pulled backwards and against a wall and without a chance to look at his attackers face lips were among his and he thought Draco. The person licked Harry's lips wanting to enter the young Gryffindor's mouth, and so Harry opened and allowed him to enter the person pulled away and looked at Harry. It wasn't Draco

"Snape!"

"Hello Harry you've been ignoring me. I see I can still affect you the same" Snape said taking hold of Harry's erected pants

Harry took pushed the professor away and covered his self with his robes. "You leave me alone"

"Oh Harry. Don't be so cruel."

"Cruel. You don't love me. You love my mother."

"But Harry you're just like your mother that's why I love you"

"See you DON'T love me"

"Harry-"

"Leave me alone Severus I have a boyfriend and he loves me for me."

"Ah yes my godson. He tells me everything you know like the fact that he is in love with Miss Parkinson and could never love a Gryffindor let alone the bloody 'Chosen One'. How the only thing he fancy's about you is the fact of how easily gullible you are and loves to embarrass you and laugh at how you actually believe he loves you. I know everything they talk about Harry I know my Slytherins"

"YOUR LYING"

"Am I Harry am I?" Harry was crying "If I remember Draco and Pansy got in a fight when she found out about his affair with you the next day they were making out outside my potions lab. Do you remember them coming in holding hands."

"I was late that day remember you took points off Gryffindor"

"No Harry that was the next week he doesn't care about you"

"YOUR LYING!"

"I'm not Harry"

Harry ran away he didn't believe Snape he wouldn't believe him. Harry turned the corner

"You are amazing Pans!" it was Draco and Pansy. Draco was holding something but it was too dark to make it out

"Oh please I am not"

"You are! I love you"

"I love you to Dray. Now all you have to do is give this to him and he will have all kinds of symptoms and then he will be paralyzed throughout his entire body"

"What if Harry finds out"

"Come on you really think he cares he screwing around with Snape remember."

Harry walked around the corner and found that it was a bottle Draco was holding. "He was right you don't love me, you don't care about me."

"What! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU HARRY I LOVE YOU YOU'RE THE ONE PLAYING GAMES"

"THEN WHATS THIS YOUR PLAN TO GIVE ME ETERNAL LIFE, I JUST HEARD YOU BOTH"

"Harry wait you got it wrong"

"OH REALLY" Harry walked over to the Slytherins "WHATS THIS THEN" Harry took the bottle and shook it

Pansy yelled "NO HARRY DON'T SHAKE IT"

*BANG* The bottle exploded and juice went everywhere Harry looked at Draco "We're done. If there actually was something"

Harry threw down the bottle and walked back to where he just left Snape to find the Professor still there.

"Professor are you alright" Harry said walking over to the Potions Master "Harry don't you understand my feelings for you"

"I guess I thought you only wanted me for sex"

"No Harry. I love you"

Harry grabbed Snapes hand then saw Draco run around a corner. Harry and Snape stood up

"Harry please let me explain"

"Explain what how you don't love me."

"Did you tell him that Severus"

That's what you told me Draco" Snape pulled out a piece of parchment and waved it around "See"

Draco took the parchment from him "I didn't write this Severus it's not even my handwriting"

"Then who sent the letter?" Harry spoke up

Draco finally noticed Harry and Severus's hand locked together "What's going on?"

Harry and Snape didn't speak instead they just looked at Draco. "Harry are you dating Severus behind my back"

"No!" but before anything else was said Harry ran away

Harry ran all the way up to the 2nd floor and into a deserted classroom. Draco and Snape were close behind him.

"Harry" The men said together "It's okay"

"No its not. Honestly I love you both and I can't decide who I want the most."

"We love you to Harry"

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry's got a new problem. I have many request of a threesome so I'll try to get one up hope to get one soon but I do have to type these at school so be patient please I'm trying to find a hard drive to do at home and school I'll try to get it up soon


End file.
